Hear me
by Onee-san
Summary: [Diabolo] The end of Ren and Rai, told from Rai's perspective Major Spoilers from Volume 3! Implied RaiRen.


I thought I'd try my hand at a Diabolo story. It seemed like an okay idea, you know. Not enough people have really read the series. Anyway, enjoy!

Summary: Rai and Ren's finally moments together, or my take on it anyway, told from Rai's perspective.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Diabolo, or the fabulous bishies it provides. ((It belongs to Kei Kusunoki and Kaoru Ohashi))

Strange, isn't it? One moment, we're together, facing the demons within others. Now, we're separate, facing off against each other. You don't know it, but I'm still here. I'm still inside of this monster I've become. You don't know that though, do you? It's lonely, and frightening, watching you through his eyes. I can't comfort you, or make your tears stop. I know they're not on your face or in your eyes, but I see them in your soul.You're crying, like I am. Here we are, crouched in a snare. Your hand is in my chest, and his is in yours. The blood spills from both of us and pools on the pentacle beneath us.

"Oh, you realized it was a snare?" I hear him say. "You've learned to be suspicious, eh, Ren?" His cold words are using my voice. He's using my mouth to smirk at you. I look at the dead expression in your eyes, but I know you're still alive. I can see you breathing, and feel your heart beating against my bloodied fingers. "By my hand… we promised each other that we'd end it if it came this far, didn't we?" he smiles.I scream inside of him. _Please, Ren, don't listen to him! He's going to trick you._ But you look into his, or my, eyes and don't say anything.

"Kill me," he says. Now I know exactly what will happen. One of us has to die, in order for the snare to work. "I'll take that body. Just you is enough. If I gather the power of the six great spirits into one person, I'll become the key. We've divided the true power of Nebrios between us," now he's acting as though I'm speaking. He's pretending to be me. I wish I could tell you not to believe him, to know that I'm not saying those awful words. "We two are one. Just the six great spirits isn't enough. That's the reason why you're needed," he smirks. I'm crying even harder now, at the look on your face. The fact that it says "You win," is terrible. _You can stop the ritual, just get out of the pentacle! Why can't you hear me? Why?_

"Sorry, Rai," you say. The look of defeat is still etched on your face, but there is a strange glint of determination in your eyes. Nebrios can't see it, but I can. But what are you going to do, Ren? What can you do to stop this, other then to follow my unheard advice?

"It's all my fault, isn't it?" _NO! No you fool! It's never been your fault! If I weren't so weak, none of this would have happened!_ "Sorry… I guess I just didn't want to see it for what it was," you say, sadly. "You and Mio aren't wrong. I was the catalyst for it all… I finally understand it now." _No, you don't._

"You really wanted me to die most of all, didn't you?" _No! How could you say that to me? I've loved you ever since we were children, I've protected you! And now I'm trying to save you again! How could you say this to me? How? Why?_ "I'm sorry," there are tears in your eyes now. You pull me closer, and hold me tightly. What you're thinking, I don't know,but I can feel the energy radiating in your body. I can see the light that surrounds us. Now I feel pain, like I'm being torn from my body.

The pain is over, and the light has gone away. I look around and see everyone, but they can't see me. Now I can see that I'm outside of the pentacle. The smoke clears, and I see you, Ren, the lone figure in the destruction. "Ren!" Tsukiko cries. I look to her and see the panic on her face. Kyouya is coughing, and gazing atyou in shock. I myself am looking on in wonder. How you survived that attack, I don't know. I then turn to gaze at Mio. That little girl with those light, long ringlets, and that pale, jubilant face. There she is, in her kimono, grinning happily, as she used to. How something so evil could look so innocent is beyond me. "You did well, Nebrios," she giggles.

_No, it couldn't be._ I look at you, and you have an insane smile on your face. Kyouya pulls out his sword, obviously intending to use it. "Ren's been possessed by Nebrios!" You wave your hand in Kyouya's direction, and the man's sword finds its way into his thigh. You smirk at him. "I won't kill you. I've stolen the power from you. The power's of the six great spirits are all in this body. Live you short lives scrambling around as humans." You turn to Mio and kneel before her, smiling. _No Ren! Why can't you see? Mio is fooling you! She's been deceiving you!_ You turn your head, and I see your eyes, telling me not to worry. How you could possibly know I was there didn't make sense, since no one else seemed to realize my presence. I came to the conclusion that it was mere coincidence that you met my eyes and comforted me with your own.

"Now, Nebrios, let's open the gate and finish the ritual," Mio says, laughing coldly and spinning around. "I've dreamed of this moment for ten years! Now the world will die!" she cackled. She and I both notice you doing nothing to aid the opening of the gate. She turns, slightly concerned. "Nebrios?" she smiles, sweetly. Then, you clutch her throat tightly with your hand, and push her to the ground. You, Ren, are strangling your cousin. "WHAT?" she screams. _Stop, Ren! Why are you hurting her!_ But then I remember what she's done. I also realize that you're not Nebrios. "Can't shake him off," Mio gasps. "Nebrios! You traitor! Using all the six great spirits' powers to betray Mio…?" Then she understands what I realized just moments before. "Wait, you're not Nebrios! You're…" But who you are, she didn't say. You pick up her limp form, and walk away, into the condo. I look at the dumbfounded expressions on Tsukiko and Kyouya's faces. Then, I wander over to the edge of the roof with them. _NO!_ I shout, as I see you, exiting the building into the fray of armed police officers. You walk toward them, and I hear strange shouting. "Is that Rai… or Ren? Which one…"" Kyouya muses. I know it's not me. It has to be you. Then, there are shots. You fall to the ground, Mio still clutched in your arms. You're dead, I can see.

It's a few days later, and here I am, still wondering about your fallen body. Tsukiko and Kyouya come, and place flowers at your… our gravesite. I know that I am dead now. I am the dead that walks among the living. Like the girl with her brother's cell phone. I sigh as they stand there, talking.

_"Even considering the nature of the heinous crimes involved,"_ I begin to say, watching them.

_"In the end those involved were only human,"_ you finish for me. I turn and see your smiling face, tears in your eyes. I run to you and hold you tightly again, vowing to never leave your side. You smile. _"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Evil to darkness…"_ you whisper, and take my hand. Together we walk amongst our old memories, never to be away from each other again. The shadows of our past erase our foot steps. You, me, and Mio, playing in the fading light, laughing until the darkness falls.


End file.
